Thomas and Peter Sam - A Grand Out With Thomas and Peter Sam - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the first episode of a Grand Day Out with Thomas, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Wallace (Both wise and kind) *Peter Sam as Gromit (Gromit's voice suits Peter Sam) *Montana (from Play Safe) as The Machine *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Transcript *(the story begins where Thomas and Peter Sam are in the shed, reading books about bank holidays. They can't decide where to go, or what to do. The clock chimes as Thomas sighs to himself) *Thomas: Hmm... These bank holidays are a problem to decide, right, Peter Sam? (Peter Sam sleeps) Tell you, Peter Sam. *Peter Sam: Huh?! *Thomas: Why don't we have some lemonade, hmm? (gets out of his shed, and puffs over to a siding to collect some lemonade) I should have made some food for us now. (hums a tune) Bup-ba-bum... (pours himself and Peter Sam a bottle of orange juice, then takes a can full of lemonade, but takes out a box of nice pringles, and takes out some ice lollies, and some empire biscuits. He now finds that they are no food for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and supper) There's no food, Peter Sam. *Peter Sam: Oh... *Thomas: Not a bit in the house. (puffs back alongside Peter Sam and takes a sip from his lemonade and a bite from his pringles and biscuits. He gulps his food and has an idea) Peter Sam, that's it. Food and drink wise! We'll go somewhere to get food and drink wise. (the two engines begin reading some books) Now, where were we? Places you find food and drinks... Lancashire, Cheddar, Wensleydale, Philadelphia, Tesco's... Everybody knows railways have a day out with me. (the map shows that every railway in MSTS and Trainz has a day out with Thomas. *(Thomas walks down to his workshop. Tom Jerry and Rasmus run away when Thomas comes rolling down the hill and starts working on a project. Thomas scratches his head for a moment, but takes out some coloring pencils, then uses a pencil sharpener to fix the pencils up, takes out some papers, and begins writing. He continues writing until he stops and thinks about what he should do. He plays Xs and Os until he finally finishes. He then goes onto the next paper and begins writing something until he finally comes up a brilliant plan. He writes a list of what he needs before he can start his trip on a day out with Peter Sam somewhere. His list for example is: Thomas, his freight cars, his coaches, Annie and Clarabel, Peter Sam, Agnes, Ruth, Lucy, Jemima, and Beatrice) *Thomas: SQUADALA! WE ARE OFF! *(Thomas is easily backing up to collect his freight cars, but pushes them too far under the chutes, then covers her cars in stone and rock, and is covered in coal dust from funnel to footplate) *Thomas: Whoops! (sighs to himself) Hmm... I think accidents are dangerous. I'd better not do it again. (whistles for Peter Sam to bring the washing cars. Peter Sam obeys Thomas's commands. Thomas is soon cleaned up) Category:UbiSoftFan94